April
April Hopkins is a creepypasta created by Springlocks77. progress Orgin April was a normal teenager, not too popular, but not too invisible, not too shy, but not too brave. She lived an ordinary life,but one day changed her entire life. April was sleeping. She had a dream where she kept saying “Okay, okay, okay, bla bla bla I don’t care just do it already.” April woke up and didn’t think much of it, (she didn’t remember why she said that in the dream). For some reason April was better at everything than usual; paying attention, psychical education, english, math, anything social. April was confused why she was better, she decided it’s just growing up and nothing too much. She told her friends about it and asked if they experienced the same, but they said they didn’t. The rest of the day there was nothing outstanding except that she was better at everything. When she went to sleep she couldn’t sleep, she got up to get water, but she felt dizzy and couldn’t stand like she usually could. She ignored it and went to the kitchen, drank some water and went back to her room. She layed back in her bed and after 25 minutes of not being able to sleep she finally fell asleep. She woke up because of some strange pinch on her leg, she ignored it and tried to sleep, but she kept feeling pinches everywhere; her arms, her legs, her head, her hands, everywhere! She was getting annoyed and got up in her bed and looked at her leg..there was some red stain. She thought maybe it’s a scar she got from yesterday at P.E. As she was thinking of what that is she tried to move, but couldn’t. She tried, and tried, and tried and finally she moved. She looked at the time and it was 6AM. She got up brushed her teeth, etc. After her first class she went to the locker room to change and as she was about to change she saw 3 blood red cuts on her legs. She was confused, she didn’t understand why there were cuts, she didn’t cut her legs. She ignored it again and changed. During P.E. she started laughing for no reason. Everything she saw was funny. That plant over there? LMAO It’s hilarious! That shoe? Pfffft....hahahaha!!!! The P.E. teacher? ROFL look at her bwaahahahaha!!!!!!!!! - [ ] The teacher asked what was so funny, finally April was able to stop laughing, she said “Ahaha....sorry, nothing.” When the lesson ended she went to change back and again, saw more cuts on her legs and on her arms. She was confused, what was going on?! After the lessons she went home and while walking remembered what she agreed to is half control of her body in exchange for being good at everything and some unnatural skills. She was scared, she didn’t know what will happen, didn’t know what to do. She started crying and blacked out. She was woken up by her mothers crying voice saying “When will she wake up, doctor?!”. April opened her eyes and she was in something that looked like a hospital, but couldn’t see very well. Her mother said “April? Are you okay?! Me and your father had been worried sick!!!”. April didn’t understand what was going on and said “W....what..?”. Her mom looked confused and looked at the doctor, then she finally said “Our neighbor found you laying on the grass next to his house, so he told us!”. April got even more confused and asked “What do you mean by us?”. Her mother said “Oh! Me and your father, dea-...”. Her mother looked scared and shocked. April didn’t understand why was her mom so scared and asked “What’s wrong?”. Her mom handed her a mirror and asked “W-what happened t-to your......” April looked at herself in the mirror was even scared of herself, her eyes were complete black! April looked at her mom and the doctor, the doctor said “I haven’t seen anything like it...did you take any pills, dr@gs, anything?” April said “No....” April knew that it was probably because of that dream, but didn’t want to confess. Her mother said “I can’t have a child like this......she’s a DEMON!!!!!” “I’m out, deal with yourself!” Her mother took her purse and left. April started crying and April blacked out again. April woke up in a similar room, except there were other kids in the room. She felt a stab with a needle in her heart and could not move anything, but her head. She got up and ran out of the room, and outside. She didn’t understand how was she moving, she couldn’t control her body. She kept running til she reached her home. She could finally move. She slowly walked to the front door, the closer she got, the louder her moms and dads voices were saying: “WAIT TILL YOU SEE THAT LITTLE DEMON!!! YOULL CHANGE YOUR MIND!!!!” “It’s just a misunderstanding, Sierra!” “NO!”. April knocked on the door, the screaming stopped. Her dad opened the door, the moment he opened it he looked scared more than ever. He slammed the door shut. April started crying again, even her own father hated her. She walked around the plot til’ it got dark. She was cold. She decided to go to the store, but they kicked her out. She realised no other store will let her in since even her own father kicked her out of her home. isnt finished cuz idk how to continue this so i probably wont finish this cuz idk how to continue this and i really really hate this story tbh :/ Appearance progress Personality progress Likes and Dislikes Facts *progress *progress *progress Theme Song progress Category:Work In Progress Category:Fucking Run Category:Possesed